RuneScape Clans Wiki:Request for Adminship/TDS and Lanclot Rice
The current administrator on this Wiki in the form of The Draziw has made it clear today that he does not represent the purpose of this site. This morning he violated countless RSCW policies and the entire nature of this Wiki and for that I am requesting adminship for Lanclot Rice and myself, two competent wiki editors with a vested interest here, as well as requesting Draziw's retirement and release of power. For Us For Lanclot Rice and myself, I stake the case that I always have: we've been here for years, we are active, we know wiki format, we represent a balanced point of view, and we would step back and allow the community to come in, making sure that the site maintains an unbiased attitude and DOES NOT target users unfairly! Against The Draziw For whatever reason that The Draziw was made the bureaucrat here in the first place (which took place even after significant expressions against him by the community), regardless, this morning he made it very clear that he is not fit to remain in any leadership of this wiki, and certainly not as its sole bureaucrat or administrator. He deleted all pages pertaining to one union, which was absolutely inappropriate and contrary to many RSCW policies, further demonstrating his biased management here. I call for no confidence on Draziw for these violations: #Violation of all editors are equal policy ("This does not give them authority over other players in overruling decisions; all major decisions of this kind must be made by the community, and not by an individual." #Violation of assume good faith policy #Total violation of deletion policy. He destroyed pages that were of value to members of this community and have been here for a very long time, for no reason aside for an attack on one particular group which he has a personal vendetta against. There was no just cause whatsoever. #Similarly, violation of speedy deletion policy. #Violation of neutral point of view. By eliminating and targeting one group's pages, he has time and time again violated this most sacred of policies here. #Violation of RSCW is not policy #Violation of user treatment policy Conclusion These violations cannot stand and this wiki cannot survive with tainted leadership that targets particular groups based on the will of the sysops here. I call for no confidence in The Draziw, ask that the community revoke his sysop (until such time when he can prove eventually he can act appropriately) and that he give a full apology to groups affected. I also ask that the request for sysop of the two listed (one is myself) be considered by the community so that we can try and put this wiki back on a positive, non-violation, non-biased note. Triumvirate Department of State 16:28, May 2, 2014 (UTC) Comments Pages were deleted after if was made clear that the union is NOT involved in the runescape game specifically, which is the purpose of this dedicated wiki. The Universal Triumvirate possesses its own wiki found here http://universaltriumvirate.wikia.com/wiki/Universal_Triumvirate_Wiki. The organization has made it's negative intentions towards this neutral dedicated wiki very clear here: http://universaltriumvirate.wikia.com/wiki/Expropriation_of_the_Clan_Wiki. All users are welcome to create and maintain content regarding organizations specifically focused and directed towards the game of RuneScape. Given that the organization is exclusive of RuneScape its content is not pertinent to this wiki, and creation of said content will be removed. Given that the administration of this wiki is being handled without issue, I do not see that this RfA is necessary. I am willing to issue Admin rights if an illustration for a need of the responsibilities associated with the rank can be shown. This stance is per wiki policy Forum:In addition to policies,RuneScape Clans Wiki:User Promotion. The original nominator attempts to convey some expertise regarding wiki use, but has failed to complete the RfA herein per wiki policy, as explained here: RuneScape Clans Wiki:Requests for adminship. That alone would imply some lack of understanding for wiki policy, and place into the question the validity of any supporters for this RfA. 17:29, May 2, 2014 (UTC) ::*It was not made clear... in fact many of our members ARE involved and we DO have a history with RS. Yes, we have our own Wiki... anyone can make their own Wiki... it's not far fetched. There are clans and unions here which have their own wikis as well. We are 100% neutral as to this wiki, the expropriation effort was to revitalize focus and get more attention to this wiki by getting our members to make it a focus and build it back up. The administration of this wiki is out of line, you deleted pages and violated numerous policies and you should resign, not to mention the fact that there have been numerous complaints made against the current sysop (yourself). This is a request for admin for two individuals, now I implore you to resign, reconsider your priorities, and reinstate the pages you deleted. Triumvirate Department of State 17:33, May 2, 2014 (UTC) ::*You are in heavy and undeniable site violations. You deleted a Union page for no reason, which is a Bias first and foremost. I'll be happy to take over Administrative priveldges on this site, I will be unbiased in judgement and I'm not on a power trip. I have made many edits to clan pages, and I know how to edit a wiki. If the Staff say the word, I will act. Thank you [[User:Lanclot Rice|'Lanclot Rice']] [[User talk:Lanclot Rice|'Talk']] 18:31, May 2, 2014 (UTC) ::*In the Wikipedia page, http://simple.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Neutral_point_of_view%7CNeutral Point of View, it is said that the wiki must reflect upon what the community agrees on. By deleting these pages, the community has disagreed with you upon the action of this. From committing to these actions of deleting the pages, you have caused nothing but disagreement all around. Think. When making a decision, you cannot take it upon yourself to act as you please. Wikipedia is a community-based site which contains a compilation of editors. The simplest thing to do would have been to inquire upon a person from the Universal Triumvirate if the site had any value or not. Though the Triumvirate is not directly involved within Runescape, many of the people within the Triumvirate use it, such as myself. A community from the Triumvirate uses Runescape. The Community mentioned did not agree with you deleting these pages. Reinstate the pages. Thank you. -Vulpes Arenas. :*'Support' both Lanclot Rice and the Triumvirate Department of State. Ehtya (talk) 20:54, May 2, 2014 (UTC) :*The 5 Roman Clans in world 3, support the document above. *'Support' The current moderator on this wiki has gone way out of order by persecuting specific users for personal reasons. If nothing else, Lanclot Rice deserves to be made an administrator here. Clark McDearny (talk) 21:23, May 4, 2014 (UTC) *'Support' both Triumvirate Department of State and Lanclot Rice should be made sysops. The Draziw should have his status revoked for failure to comply with policy, ignoring of editors, inappropriate and targeted deleting of pages, and failure to even move the deleted content to userspace while he so called "considers" the legitimacy of the union - all while asking for account details and subjecting one group to unreasonable standards simply due to his personal distaste for them. Theodore Crown (talk) 14:21, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Corrected RfA posted elsewhere. 21:01, May 5, 2014 (UTC)